


The Tales of Emzotopia - World Book

by Tobias_Starlight



Category: Emzotopia, Original Work
Genre: Information book, didn't know where to put it, just for information and worldbuilding, not an actual story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobias_Starlight/pseuds/Tobias_Starlight
Summary: This isnt an actual story, more of a book about the world that Emzotopia takes place in.
Kudos: 4





	1. Introduction

An introduction to Emzotopia:-

Emzotopia is a story created by a group of friends on a roleplay discord server. The story follows the ups and (mostly) downs of a small nation in an unforgiving world called Eyixar. The story is split into seasons, each one having a main plot as well as a couple of side plots and character arcs. The main plot, and a couple of sides, are what the written and comic form of the story follows, meaning many character arcs and things are missed out in the main story telling. This is just so things, in the end, are a lot simpler. However, this doesn't mean that these arcs won't be seen faintly or seen in a separate story.

This specific book surrounds Emzotopia’s world and lore, important information that either hasn’t yet or wont at all be touched on in the story. If you want to know more in depth about the world, the lore, and generally have things make a lot more sense, then it's a good idea to read this book.


	2. Eyixar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about the continent Emzotopia is on. It is brief and basic information.

Eyixar is one of three continents on the planet Ineron, the other two being Acheilia and Uchiea. The planet of Ineron is unusual, having 3 cores after the main split apart. Each core corresponds to each continent, giving them all separate natural laws and ways of working, making them more like individual planets than continents. 

Eyixar is a continent generally weak of magic due to its lack of magic in its corresponding core, however it is not devoid. It is the least magical of the three continents, Acheilia being the middlemost with a fair amount of magical beings, but still not a majority, and Uchiea being magic-ridden. 

Eyixar has the strongest relation to Demons and Angels, but is not the most religious. 

It has always been a hub for those seeking chaos and anarchy, due to it being rife with creatures that pose danger to humanity and make it less habitable. This makes settlements generally weaker and easier to conquer and destroy. The bigger the settlement, the bigger the prize and the satisfaction of taking it down, hence why Emzotopia is so sought after by chaos-driven individuals.

Generally, Eyixar doesn’t have much history or culture, as its settlements are destroyed quickly and rarely last.

Eyixar has no continental currency, regional currencies do exist in certain settlements.

There have been no large, notable conflicts in Eyixar involving more than one settlement.


	3. Settlements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter shows us some notable settlements in the story. This will be updated as new settlements come into play

Eyixan Settlements often don't last, however there are a few notable ones that have stood against the waves of anarchy or are important to our story

-

Emzotopia:  
Created by a group of Teenagers whose first home was destroyed, Emzotopia was, at first, a small settlement, but as word spread of its existence and more people came to live there. It became an Eyixan society with a running government and the only one with monarchy, making it a notable place for anarchists and power-hungry individuals, and a magnet for trouble.

-

The Causary Isles:  
The largest settlement in Eyixar, run by the Causary Council. It takes up three islands and a cape of the mainland, called Vaves, Conea, Obline and Guascay. Each ‘Isle’ has a Councillor as their leader, the largest Isle being Guascay and the smallest being Vaves on the mainland cape. It is very technologically advanced, having engineered things such as guns, videos and movies, and even radio, that the rest of Eyixar haven’t. They keep very to themselves, only exporting general weapons (not including guns) to the rest of the continent.

-

Aviedo:  
A small town near the western mountains, who are mostly unknown to the world. They practice an almost cult-like religion, in which one newborn baby is chosen to be ‘The Virtuoso’, the host of their god and conductor of spirits. The Virtuoso is betrothed, and selected, by and to the next in line to be Mayor of the town. They are meant to be caring, calm and compassionate, and protect the village from harm with their two spirit guardians. When the last Virtuoso ran away from home, the town fell into chaos, believing it would fall to wicked spirits without the protection of god, and the Mayor left to find him. It’s status is currently unknown

-

Vazieu:  
The small town from which the original Emzotopia citizens and founders came from. It was a small, family community who worked closely with the aristocratic Angelo family in trading goods and food. A famed gang of pillagers, known as ‘Eleutheria’, attacked the town one night, burning their homes and killing most of the population on the night of a town event with the Angelos. Only a few young teens were left, and took refuge in the castle, building a new home over the coming years.


End file.
